


Legally Blonde

by DulcetShoujo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Legally Blonde AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetShoujo/pseuds/DulcetShoujo
Summary: Marron Chestnut, a fashionable sorority queen is dumped by her boyfriend. She decides to follow him to West City University. While she is there she figures out that there is more to her than just looks.





	1. OH MY GOD

The biggest sorority in East City Universe is bustling. Every girl, new and old, was preparing for the biggest event of the year: Marron and Cash's engagement. Every girl blowing pink balloons with a bedazzled "Bride" across them. Marron Chestnut is quite the big deal and the girls liked to make sure everyone knew. They also liked to make sure of one other thing and that was that Marron and Cash were meant to be.

"Marron is so lucky," one of the girls piped as she tied ribbons on the staircase.

"I can't believe it's finally happening," a brunette yelled from the kitchen. She was aiding one of her sorority sisters bake a strawberry cake, Marron's favorite.

See, Cash and Marron have the popularity for being the biggest couple of the school. They have been together since high school. To Marron and the girls, it made perfect sense. This evening, Cash invited Marron to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

The optimistic blonde could only think of one possible thing.

A proposal.

A pink-haired girl strut into the room. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of all the sorority girls. "Ladies!" She exclaimed. "As Marron's favorite friend, I clearly-"

"Shut up Dahlia!"

The entire sorority stared down Dahlia. The anger raging in their eyes at the words of the pink-haired sister. She chuckled at the rise of tension in the room. She walked towards the center table and placed down a journal, "everybody sign!"

The girls all dropped what they were doing. Immediately they crowded around the center table. Each and every one of them scrambling for the book. The pink-haired girl noticed the distress that arose in the room. Quickly, she prompted herself to get in the center of the debacle. She released skull-shattering shriek which stopped the chattering.

"Girls, calm yourselves!" Dahlia huffed, "you will all get your turn!"

The girls hurried, as they didn't want to shock the blonde when she was coming home to an entire engagement party. That would be...rather disastrous as it spoils their surprise. Dahlia had ordered one of the girls to run outside to check if Marron was on her way and began to dim the lights. Dahlia seemed to always be the head when Marron wasn't around, and that was for good reason. Dahlia was the closest thing they had to a strict leader, and this was no exception. She was surprised she got the girls to stand single file to sign the book.

However, all dreams to surprise Marron came to a halt when they realized she was not even on her way back to change! "She's not here!" the girl exclaimed after having a sea of girls lined up to surprise the blonde. Dahlia then got a vibration in her pocket and all the girls turned their head towards her. As she pulled the device out of her pocket she looked down and saw the name on the cellphone screen.

"It's Marron!" Dahlia exclaimed. All the girls gathered around staring at the tiny screen when she answered the phone.

"Girls!" Marron exclaimed in a panic. "I'm at Baba's boutique in East City Mall and it's a disaster!" She continued, sobbing into the phone. "What will Cash think when he sees me dressed like...this!"

* * *

Marron stood in front of a mirror, spinning around in a blue dress. She straightened it out and glanced at her reflection, a pout gracing her glossy lips. No, it was all wrong! It didn't hug her curves the way she wanted nor did it pop out on her skin the way she believed it would. She was growing desperate. But then she heard them, the wild chatter of sorority girls coming in a wave towards the dressing room. Their heels clicking against the hardwood floor like horses on a race track. Marron could hear as they demanded to see the blonde. The sales representative, cowering in her pumps guided the girls to Marron's location.

"Girls, it's terrible!"

Marron's voice struck a wave of concern over the girls. This tone ignited an endless blabber of questions that the blonde had to shut them up.

"Well, what color is it?"

Marron opened the door, and to their unfortunate surprise: it was blue. Dahlia shook her head, walking Marron out of the dressing room. She guided her to the sales representative with a look of anger strewn across her face. "How dare you?" She sneered."You dressed Marron Chestnut, in blue."

The sales representative apologized and took Marron to someone who could attend her. The sorority girls all staring in utter disbelief at the poor sales representative.

In truth she didn't even dress Marron and yet took the flack from her crazy little group.

As Marron arrived, she took note of the woman attending her. The sly look on her face told Marron she was up to something. In truth Marron was wary of the woman's actions. She approached Marron, like a snake coming after it's prey and pulled out a dress. "Have you seen this piece, it just came in."

Another hideous blue dress.

"it's perfect for a blonde." The sickening smile she gave made Marron's stomach churn.

Despite that, she cocked her head and smiled. "Right, with a half lip stitch on China silk?" She asked. The saleswoman froze, smiling awkwardly. It was oddly specific she knew that much detail of the dress. Marron ran her fingers daintily across the fabric. "See," Marron began, "the thing is that you can't use a half-lip stitch on china silk...it'll pucker."

The woman looked around. Noticing the sorority girls harrowing glares directed at her.

"And you didn't just get this in, because I am pretty sure I saw it on last May's vogue," Marron stated with a cocky grin on her face. "Lady I'm not stupid, I might be a blonde, but I'm not that blonde."

Immediately a short woman with a purple bob, took notice of Marron and speeded towards her; a dress in her hand. "Marron Chestnut!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry...Erasa, take your break," she continued, her hand shoo-ing the woman away with her tiny hands. "Try this!" She exclaimed, "it's the latest from West City."

The tiny woman guided the blonde back into the dressing room. She stood in front of the door and chuckled a grin bearing her face. "Tell me what you think."

Marron glanced at the dress, which was currently being concealed behind a black bag. But when Marron uncovered the dress, her breath was taken away at the sight of it, it was a short, baby pink dress. The top was sheer and covered in diamonds. Right there and then, the blonde was absolutely sold at the sheer beauty of the design. But...she had to try it on. Slipping into it, the dress felt absolutely perfect on her. Taking one long glance in the mirror, Marron fell in love. The dress did the absolute best to make her look stunning, and surely Cash would think the same too.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, "Baba! this is absolutely perfect!"

A smile graced Baba's face as she opened the door for all the sorority to see. The sorority released in unison an ear-piercing squeal. Their manicured hand grabbing a hold of Marron, pulling her out of the dressing room.

The constant chatter of how Marron looked died down as Marron spoke.

"How much?" Marron asked, her blue eyes filled with joy.

Baba smiled and gave her wink.

"It's a gift from me to Marron."


	2. Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this isn't similar to any of the works I usually do...but it is definitely an intense guilty pleasure to write. This is going to be a shorter chapter, but the chapters will get longer after Chapter 4. I estimate about 21 chapters for this fanfiction.

Marron stepped out of her ride. The blonde stared in awe at the colored fountains adorned with statues of lions standing with pride over her. Marron looked down to her pink stilettos catching sight of the beautifully cut marble at the entrance of the restaurant. The warm glow of the chandelier doused the blonde in a golden light. Then, she saw him.

Cash.

Marron's azure-colored eyes looked at the man who held her heart. His dark brown hair tousled effortlessly to the side. His brooding green eyes staring at her beneath the strands of hair. Marron could feel her breath being sucked out of her at the sight of the man. "God...he's so hot," Marron thought, as she gave him an inviting smile. His hand outstretched for Marron to hold. She slipped her fingers between his. "Cash..."

"Mar-Bear," the taller man greeting, guiding the blonde inside. "Reservation for Cashew The Third," he stated plainly. Watching the woman take two menu's and show them to their seats.

On their way to her seat Marron took note of the beautiful decoration inside. The level of luxury was unlike anything Marron had ever seen. They were seated by Koi ponds, bustling with life and artificial palms swaying to the beat of a Spanish guitar. Marron watched the fish trail across the pond causing her to grace a smile upon her lips.

Cash sighed, his hand out-stretched to hold the blonde's. Marron's cheeks flushed as the soft texture of his skin against her's. She flicked her eyes gleaming with flirtatious intention. "Cash, babe, thank you for all of this," she began, "I've never been in a restaurant as beautiful as this."

A waitress stopped by, a smile graced her face at the sight of the two. "Is this lovely couple ready to order?"

Marron's eyes widened. She was so stressed over the impending engagement, she didn't realize she hadn't taken a glance at the menu. She looked over to Cash who slid the the menu over to the waitress. "Two Shrimp platters and champagne."

Marron quirked her brow at the sudden order, but he saw as the waitress shuffled away. She watched as his green eyes lingered on the woman, almost as if waiting for something.

Cash sighed, pulling his hand away from Marron's. "Mar, I think we both know why we're here," Cash began, as he got up and walked up to the blonde's side, kneeling down.

Marron's eyes widened, she could feel her heartbeat race at his movement. It's happening, Marron thought. What hand would she show him? Are her nails ready? Cash chuckled at her sudden demure demeanor. "I never thought I'd bring myself to say this with you looking...so beautiful," Cash dragged his words as he picked up Marron's hand. Prompting the blonde's porcelain cheeks to flush . "I can't keep...messing around, it's time to get serious with you, baby."

Marron nodded, a smile staying on her face, "I completely agree and accept this decision."

"You know my dream of being a senator, babe?" Cash began, both of his hands clasped around Marron's. "I think it's time for me to start focusing on straightening out my life...stabilizing," Cash said, his eyes averting from Marron's. Cash smiled, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. To Marron, the man smelled like such a dream that

"Ever since I was a kid, my life has been planned out by my mom and dad," Cash continued, "go to West City University, get my degree and continue my family's legacy."

Marron nodded, her hand clasped over her boyfriend, "West City University is so far, babe."

Cash cocked his head and gave an unknowing nod, "it's nothing like ECU." Cash awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he backed into his seat, "this is where out lives begin, but here's the thing..."

Marron's smile broke at the sound of his voice, "what...?"

"I don't know how to fit you in," Cash muttered under his breath. The brown-haired man hoped his girlfriend didn't hear the words that slipped through his lips.

Marron slammed her perfectly-manicured hands against the clothed table, "fit me in!"

Cash placed his hands up defensively at the sudden ire of his girlfriend. "I just think maybe..." Cash droned on, "we should break up."

"What?!" Marron's out-raged voice shook the restaurant. Her ire broke into a silent sob, "I...I thought you were," her breathing hitched as she began to wipe her tears. "I thought you were proposing."

Cash's eyes flew open as he began to chuckle awkwardly as the blonde drew even more attention to the two. "Come on Marron, we both know this wasn't going to work..." Cash coaxed stroking her shoulder gently. "I can't become a senator with someone who dresses classy and not so...tacky."

Marron dropped her jaw at her now ex-boyfriend's word. Tacky? She was wearing a luxury brand. But what did he know? With the copious amount of money he garnered from generational wealth, he still couldn't name three designers off the top of his head. The blonde suppressed another whimper behind her glossed lips. The acute pain that struck her eyes prompted the blonde to look up to the skylights. Marron wished she could enjoy the beautiful sky but the only thing she could focus on was the audacity he had.

She sucked in her breath. "How dare you..." the blonde seethed. "You invite me out to the nicest restaurants in the city," she choked out,"to break up with me?"

Cash gave a half-hearted shrug, his face nearly unemotional. If it wasn't for the slight twinge of embarrassment struck across his face. Cash could feel the eyes of hundreds drilling into his skin. "M-Mare-bear," Cash stuttered out as he reached out to touch her shoulder. But Marron flicked her shoulder away.

"I am leaving," Marron stated. Her nose stuck up with as much pride as she could muster and began to walk away from the table. As soon as she was away from Cash's field of vision she began to let her tears stream wildly down her cheeks. She bust through the glass doors of the restaurant, running as far as she could from the premises. In her flee, Marron felt a snap beneath her. She tumbled to the cement, scraping her arm in the process. As the blonde craned her head towards the floor she took note of the broken heel.

She groaned.

From her bag, Marron pulled out her phone to order a cab. She hugged her knees as she wiped the streaked mascara residue on her skin.

* * *

The disheveled Marron walked through the doors of the sorority. greeted by balloons and the cheer of excitable college girls. But it all died down as they noticed the blonde's utter state of desperation. With her broken heel in her hand, she chucked it towards the floor and sunk into a fit of incoherent sobs.

The girls idly sat around the blonde. No words were necessary to explain what happened to the blonde. Dahlia wrapped an arm around Marron. Pink fingernails raking Marron's disheveled hair into a more controlled mane. Azure eyes that were once filled with happiness glanced outward. They took note of the arrangement the girls had put together. Balloons, ribbons, pastries and Marron's favorite cake flavor: strawberry. The kindness overwhelmed Marron.

"I love you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I gotta slow my roll. It's actually a bit hard to write these first few chapters. Not because they are intense but because I really hate Cash.


	3. What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks! I've been swamped with homework and college applications. Hopefully, I can get back to the same old groove ;)

The usually bright room was dark that Saturday morning, encasing the tiny woman in the shadows of her own sorrows. Marron laid in her fluffy bed, her eyes extremely puffed from her endless tirade of sobs. Admittedly, Marron hasn't felt heartbreak like this since  _highschool_. In truth that very pain she felt was amplified by her crumbled expectations and utter humiliation. This wasn't simply a "boyfriend" this was  _Marron's boyfriend._ Just the thought of Cash getting together with a woman she knew  _he didn't belong with_  tore her heart to pieces.

But that was it...whoever he found didn't belong with him. The flame sparked between Cash and Marron was too intense to allow social boundaries put out.

The blonde heard the door creak slowly, a brunette and pink-haired girl peeking inside whispering to each other. "I can see you two," Marron grumbled and pushed her face back against the pillow.

The brunette shoved Dahlia inside shutting the door loudly. "Sorry Mar, we're all just worried about you," Dahlia said, sitting next to the bundle of blankets that was Marron. "You haven't left your room in three days..." Marron was still, not daring to move as the pink-haired girl rested her head on her body. "I got something for you," Dahlia said trying to evoke some reaction from the blonde. She flipped between the pages of a magazine and quickly caught Marron's attention.

"Let me see!" Marron exclaimed, snatching the magazine from Dahlia's hands.

The blonde eyed the magazine, cackling. It was a woman dressed in business-casual but failing miserably. The clothing didn't help accentuate anything nor did it help in her presentation. She looked almost...plain.

"Look at those flats," Dahlia snickered. " _Hello,_  that is so four years ago."

Marron appreciated the joke but was deep in thought as she continued to stare at the image. Remembering precisely what Cash had told her. "Wait a minute, Dahlia..."

The pink-haired woman looked up and quirked her brow at the blonde, taking note of her observational look at the magazine. " _This,"_ she said pointing to the magazine, " _this is what Cash wants!"_

Marron shot up from her bed, opening the windows, cringing at the sunlight. "He wants someone  _serious, someone...lawyerly!"_ Marron exclaimed, holding the magazine up to show Dahlia, "s _omeone who wears black when nobody is dead!"_  Dahlia shook her head, taking the magazine from Marron's hand. She was happy the blonde was finally out of bed, but she could see the mischievous glint in her blue eyes; that meant Marron had a plan. "I have _...a genius idea._ "

"Marron..."

The blonde began pacing about the bedroom, snatching a pen from her desk with a notepad. "Step one: I get into WCU Law, easy," Marron chirped. Dahlia stared at the blonde absolutely dumbfounded at her thought process. She thought getting into WCU Law is  _easy?_ It's not like Marron Chestnut is a 100% genius...or even showed a remote interest in the career track. "Step two," Marron began, "make Cash re-assess..and impress him, obviously."

Dahlia raised her hand as the blonde was lost prodding in thought. Marron whipped around, "Step three: Cash proposes and we throw the grandest wedding, we'll invite all the girls!"

"Marron!" Dahlia exclaimed. The woman sighed, shaking her head. "This is a great plan Marron," she began, "now...can we think this though?"

"West City  _Law School?_ "

Marron pouted her lip, her brows furrowed, "well...I do have a 4.0 average..."

Dahlia scoffed, "in  _fashion design and merchandising..._ what makes you think you pull this off? _"_

Marron dropped the blankets, walking towards the closet as she contemplated her answer, "Love!"

The pink-haired girl cocked her head quizzically, "Love?"

Pulling out a pink romper, Marron laid it out against the bed. She pressed her hands on the end of the bed and nodded. "Love will see me through," Marron stated, a hand on her chest, "WCU can't refuse a love so pure and true...I mean lawyers feel love too right?"

Dahlia smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to discourage the blonde. "Even if they do, Marron this is no easy task," Dahlia began, "this will destroy your final year here!"

Marron swatted her hand at the thought, her top priority was Cash and if it meant giving up fun parties and drinks...then that is what she  _must do._ At the sight of Marron's stubbornness, Dahlia slumped down on the bed, "first you're going to need to pass their law exam and score higher than a 174," Dahlia stated, "oh, and don't forget you also need to write  _the best essay_ you could possibly churn out plus  _stellar_  recommendations."

Marron smirked at Dahlia, grabbing her books and pen. "I'm not backing down."

* * *

Krillin put down his shades, choking on the drink he was sipping. "Law school?!"

The surprise hit Lazuli and Krillin like a speeding truck. What had made their bright, bubbly daughter veer so astray from the path they had placed her upon? She wanted to fly to the other side of Earth to attend a prestigious law school.

"Yup, law school!" Marron exclaimed, holding her books tightly.

Krillin quirked a brow and sat up from the lounge chair, "now why would you and do that?" Krillin asked. "Law school is for the boring, uptight folk... and you, Firefly aren't any of those!" The bald man stood from the chair, a towel draped around his neck, "I'll do whatever you want, but Marron..." Krillin droned on, "what you want is absurd!"

"And costs a whole lot of money," Lazuli piped in from the lounge chair, "you could stay here and follow my steps, hun."

The bald-man looked back to his wife nodding, "yeah, yeah or hell even pursue a film career!" As he saw Marron's discontent, the father began to panic. He could see the desire in her eyes and began to cower down because, in truth, all Krillin wants is to make his daughter be the happiest she could be. If that meant paying ridiculous prices for luxury fashion, then he would. But, Marron's decision concerned Krillin greatly. Primarily since he knew his little firefly would get eaten alive with the stress and expectations in West City. "West City is so different, Marron," Krillin started, "there's nothing there you'd like...just the cold and darkness of it all."

"What's out there that you can't get here?" Lazuli asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Marron looked from her mother to her father. Pressing her lips together, somewhat anxiously. "...Love."

"Love?" Krillin and Lazuli asked simultaneously.

Marron breathed, and began to exude more confidence in her decision. "I'm going there for love!" She cried out, "and I have faith it will get me through everything!"

Krillin groaned, sitting back down on the lounge chair, "good grief Marron, this is unrealistic."

The younger blonde crossed her arms and breathed in slowly. "It's something I have to win back, dad, " Marron pleaded, "I can live without the fancy clothes or valet parking." Krillin continued to stare at his daughter in utter disbelief at what he was hearing. "Dad...you told me to never walk away from anything, I can't just betray what could have been!"

Krillin groaned at his daughter, both of his hands clasped on his face before lazily dragging it down. "Fine," Krillin said, prompting Lazuli to whip her head towards her husband staring at him in shock. "I'll pay your way  _if_ you get in."

* * *

The blonde has been repetitively taking the same exam for  _three_ weeks! If she knew Cash wanted someone serious earlier she would have started with some time. The deadline was inching closer and Marron still hasn't gotten around to getting her recommendation letters  _or_ even gotten her 175! The blonde groaned as she poured her time into the practice exam, trying her best to block the noise of the Frat boys and Sorority girls blasting their music. To Dahlia's misfortune, she stuck by the blonde through her long nights of studying.

Her pencil scribbled intensely into the exam. From the corner of her eye, however, Marron noticed two sorority girls approaching the blonde. The smell of beer inundated the room at the entrance of the two. "Marron!" One slurred out, "take a break!"

Dahlia spread her arms in front of Marron, creating a barrier between the blonde and the two drunk girls. "Girls, she can not!" Dahlia exclaimed. "She's  _studying_."

The girls pouted, slumping in the seat next to Dahlia, "it's not the same witho-" Before the girl was shushed by Dahlia, the pink-haired girl pointing aggressively towards Marron.

The two girls walked away sadly at Dahlia's 'bossiness'.

* * *

Marron lazily slid the exam over to Dahlia. "Grade," Marron yawned before her head fell on the table like dead-weight.

Dahlia looked at the blonde who was clearly knocked out, "Marron?" Dahlia asked, but refuses to let the girl sleep. "Marron wake up!"

"Marron! You got it!"

The blonde's eyes sprung open at her best friend's voice, "A-Are you?"

" _Yes!_ "

Marron smirked, her body sinking into the seat with a knowing grin, "West City University...here I  _come._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had this chapter written out and I just didn't post it! I have been beyond busy with school though. I'd like to thank all of you who've been reading :)


	4. The West City University Variations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it was going to be longer but I felt it was best where it ended. Also, long time no see...if you like TruMar...you should probably check out my other fic Raindrops ;p I took some liberty with Marron...she sort of reminds me of Sunset Blvd's lead a bit lol.

The sun shone brightly on the prestigious academy of West City University, a lavender-haired man guided a small herd of new students. They followed like helpless dogs, popping question after question of the campus and its amenities. In truth, Trunks Briefs was not in the mood to hear what annoying questions the privileged snobs had to ask. But alas, it was per request of Mr. Sharpener to guide his new law students to each and every location. Taking a deep breath, the man looked at the three youthful pairs of eyes gleaming with excitement.

Trunks evidently had given up on avoiding them for much longer so he took matters into his own hands and congregated around a lamp post. "Hello," Trunks began, an awkward hand waving at the four. "My name is Trunks Briefs," he continued, feeling the weight of the bags underneath his eyes begin to heavily settle. "Welcome to the hallowed halls of West City law -  _uh,_ let's just...go around and introduce ourselves shall we?" Trunks sat down on the bench before him, staring at the short raven-haired girl. Her red bandanna and boyish outfit made one thing clear: she was a tough one.

His attention then snapped to the dark-skinned man, with seemingly regal attire. Some prince was all the tired upperclassmen could assume. "My name is Uub, but you may call me  _your majesty,_ " he let out a charming grin. "I am a prince in my kingdom in the southern quadrant and am here to learn more of West City and it's laws." The prince continued, standing. "It is very different here in the West region, in my country my word was law - but I will assimilate no worries, my friends."

Trunks nodded rather unimpressed, ultimately crushing the hopes of the young prince to impress the westerner. "Impressive, not my first time meeting a prince on this campus," Trunks began. "Welcome to West City University."

Uub, defeated turned his cheek to the older gentleman. Breathing outward slowly while staring off into the distance of the campus shrubbery. Noticing his frustration, Trunks called upon the next person to speak. The aforementioned raven-haired girl leaned back, arms stretched out almost as if commanding attention all eyes on her.

"Pan Son!" She exclaimed, "I've been doing volunteering overseas building homes for refugees out of  _natural_ resources." The smug look upon the girl's face was priceless to Trunks, yet another snob to check off on his list. "I fought to save their potable water and create a foundation to help the endangered species in their lands due to game-hunters," Pan continued arms folded seeming as though she were done, as Uub and Trunks were about to speak, the raven-haired girl decided to ram through. To Trunks' surprise, she had more to say. "But," Pan sprung to her feet, pacing about, "I am studying law because this region is corrupt and out of whack! And, let's be realistic here: only women have the power to take it back," Uub glared at the boyishly dressed woman with a certain distaste.

Pan then suddenly stood on the bench, her leg propped up on the back of it. "My goal is to get more people going green then eventually stick it to the war hawks and war machines in our government!"

Trunks chuckled, pushing her leg back down. "That is- quite the proposition Ms. Son, I wish only the best for you," Trunks stated. "No matter how outrageous it sounds right now," the lavender-haired man quietly commented to himself.

"Mai," a quiet voice greeted. A hand waving to the other three, before going back to coax the frizzy tame that was her hair. Trunks noticed the military attire that the soft-spoken girl wore and saw the line of fire that was radiating off of Pan' eyes, after so recently denouncing West City military. "I was raised in the northern quadrant in the Red Ribbon Army base," she continued a thick accent lacing her voice, "I came here to help the veterans who have no rights once discharged," Mai stated her voice pompous with her seemingly 'charitable' reasons.

Trunks saw right through it, another army brat that wants to prove a statement. "What a noble cause," Trunks continued dryly, "Welcome."

The selection he got to guide around this year, definitely were lacking the extra "umph" he desired out of law students, but what more could one expect. These people had no real nuanced story of struggle, not like any he had anyway. As he dismissed the small crowd of student he spotted  _something strange._ _Colorful clothes._  The girl walked around with her blonde hair tied up into a playful ponytail and the most obnoxious coloring that Trunks inwardly cringed at - and he had LAVENDER hair!

The skimpy blonde donned a tiny hot pink plaid skirt and a white, somewhat revealing tank top. The first thought that struck the man was  _who on Earth was she trying to impress?_ But with the clack of her heels and the overwhelmingly powerful scent of a perfume he could not recognize, Trunks realized she was walking straight towards him. But, of course, she was! He was wearing his tour guide card. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully a perfect smile donning her lips, her perfectly manicured hands outstretched to greet him. "My name is Marron Chestnut," she stated as she adjusted her large purse, of again, a brand he could not recognize.

"Ah you just missed it, we were with a group sharing some stuff about ourselves," Trunks faux-groaned stuffing his hands in his pockets, "fill me in and I'll tell 'em for you."

Though Trunks must admit, her face...was actually kind of cute? Brimming with some innocence that was... somewhat alluring? It's not every day someone steps into such a prestigious school such as WCU and looks like that, at least...not any women as far as  _he could recall._ But her gentle heart-shaped face and small button nose seemed manicured out of some sort of movie. Let alone those impossibly glossy lips of hers, or the figure of someone with...well privilege. She wasn't any different from these other snobs that arrived except perhaps the seemingly bubbly energy she carried herself with.

He had to admit, any man attracted to a woman on campus would make a double-take.

Marron's glossy lips formed into an O shape, her head tilted as she thought long and hard on how to make a good first impression on this upperclassmen, "Well..." Marron began, "I got a degree in fashion merchandising in ECU, I'm a cancer with my moon in leo... _obviously, oh_  and I am also the president of my old sorority." Marron continued leaving Trunks slack-jawed at the amount of  _useless information_ this girl was seemingly spewing out of her mouth. It made him wonder as this was the first entertaining person he has seen walk into this campus in quite some time. "How could I forget, I also founded the charity  _shop...for a cause."_

The way in which she carried that final one made Trunks scoff in disbelief.  _What a caricature!_ There was no way, and he  _meant_ no  _way in hell,_ this Marron was an actual student. But to his surprise, her next question nearly knocked the wind out of him. "Would you happen to know where criminal law 101 is with Professor Sharpener and.. _.Cashew The Third?_ " She asked practically moaning the guy's name out, had Trunks been eavesdropping he would have assumed otherwise, but the woman as pretty as she was seemed nearly insane to him.

"Yeah it should be down at Shenron Hall, just take a left," Trunks replied a smile laced on his lips, attempting to mask the shock of the gall of this woman. "Y-You don't need any help, right?"

Almost immediately all sense of normalcy returned to the girl as she perked up and smiled again, her flirtatious ponytail bouncing along with you. "Nope thank you, that's all Shorts!"

Trunks sighed, "It's Trunks."

Marron flushed embarrassingly and turned her face away from the scowling older gentlemen, "Oh, sorry...won't happen again, Trunks...thank you!" As the blonde escaped the crowd of people's covering her pathway, she shoved her way through before spotting  _him._  Marron's pools of blue filled with a loving gaze, glancing at his beautiful chestnut hair and emerald eyes. "Cash!" Marron exclaimed as she aggressively shoved through the crowd of students nearly drowning her estranged lover out of sight. But she managed to plow through the crowd and arrive near Cash. And here, Marron devised a plan, crash into Cash and rub in his face that  _she made it into WCU!  
_

Right on cue, the blonde crashed into the taller gentlemen, dropping her books on the floor. "Marron?" the brown-haired man stated incredulously.

"Cash!" Marron exclaimed, slapping her forehead lightly with faux-shock. "Agh, I  _totally_ forgot you went here! _"_

Cash quirked a brow, cocking his head to the side, observing Marron's attire and those around her. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a rushed panic, as though he were trying to hide something.

Marron folded her arms over her chest, almost pushing up her bust whilst scoffing at the audacity of her ex-boyfriend. "Cash, I  _go here now,"_ she responded with utmost confidence.

Cash glanced at her dubiously. "You mean to tell me," He began, eyeing the blonde up and down at her revealing outfit, " _you_ got into WCU Law?" He practically mocked her sparking ire within the core of the blonde's chest.

"What?" Marron asked teasingly, with a slight shrug, "like it's  _hard?"_

Trunks came running behind the blonde, with a stack of papers he had so clumsily forgotten to give her. Fortunately, he hadn't watched the scene unfold between the two estranged lovers, or he very well may have rolled on the floor cackling. As he arrived, somewhat out of breath he swooped up behind the blonde garnering a jealous glance from Cash, which Trunks paid no mind to as he leaned over her shoulder pointing at the folder. "Hey, uh sorry, forgot to give this to you," Trunks stated in a half chuckle. "Chestnut, M?"

Marron quirked a brow at the paper and looked over to Trunks, and in her most genuine voice she asked, "Oh, is this...my...social agenda?"

Trunks stood there stupefied for a few seconds after realizing that she was serious. He shook his head, releasing a short, throaty chuckle. "No, no this is...your  _academic roster,"_ Trunks stated, granting her a thin-lipped smile before passing over the file and giving the blonde a somewhat reassuring nod before walking away, face struck in utter disbelief.

Marron watched as the  _admittedly attractive hunk_  walked away and turned over to Cash who remained in the same flabbergasted expression. "Well, we should totally catch up after class!" Marron said flirtatiously, a hand slipping into his petticoat, "if ya know what I mean." And with a wink the blonde walked to her seat, legs crossed and feeling triumphant in her efforts, at this rate there was no way Cash wouldn't want her back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry for the somewhat sleazy Marron. She's just trying to win her man back ;-;


End file.
